Chapter 1 of Cherry blossoms Never die
by MayaTsukino
Summary: I messed up the Chapters, Read this one first.


Cherry Blossom's Never Die  
  
Author's Note:  
  
This story is written between the times of Sailor Moon Super S and Sailor Stars. I have created a few of my own Characters...Such as Quinn...and Her Father...Kaneda..and Sailor Crescent,Chibi Crescent, Sailor Ice, and Sailor Eclipse are also my Characters. Ja Ne and Enjoy! Flames and Praises are Accepted. E-mail me at AlexieltheAngel@hotmail.com or My AIM name is QuinnMizuno8769. Ja! I do not own Sailor Moon or Any of it's components. I do own the one's listed above though.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Part: 1  
  
By: Quinn Mizuno  
  
Title: Cherry Blosssoms Never Die  
  
  
  
Serena was mumbling to herself.  
  
" I can't believe Darien would do that to me..."she said to Luna.  
  
"Serena,you and I both know that Darien would never stop loving you...Even if he died...He'd still love you..afterall..it's destiny.."replied Luna.  
  
"Maybe your right Luna.." said Serena, stroking her head.  
  
***********************  
  
"Lita, Amy!!!!RAYE!!!! Serennnnnaaa!!!" shouted Blonde Haired Mina.  
  
"Serena's not here right now Mina." replied Raven haired Raye.  
  
"Yah...She's out studying with Luna..or She's training for the fight against Nehelenia.."said Blue Haired, Shy Amy.  
  
"Ugh..That Swamp witch is so going down!" shouted Lita.  
  
"Raye, Ya think we can beat Her without Rini here?" asked Mina.  
  
"yeah Mina, I do.Even if she can release the golden crystal...We should be able to do it even if one of us dies, the crystals and our planets will bring us back. After all it's destiny.." sighed Raye.  
  
Amy Shut her eyes," I hope your right Raye.." she sighed.  
  
Amy sighed again. "Raye...Amy..Lita..Mina.." said a breathless Serena.  
  
"You guys..Gotta come now! Moon Cosmic Power!" she shouted, transforming.  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!" Shouted Raye.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"shouted Amy.  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"shouted Mina.  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!" shouted Lita.  
  
"Let's go you guys!" shouted Sailor Moon.  
  
"Right!" they all said and took off into the night.  
  
******  
  
"I'm telling you Andrea! If you don't destroy those Sailor Twits We're both going to be history!" shouted Alexandra.  
  
"Beryl failed. Nehelenia Failed. Even Tomoe Failed. We have to suceed. Even Rubeus, Emerald, and Catzy failed. We have to beat them..or our whole race is history."she continued.  
  
"Oh Hush Alex. We will beat those Sailor Wimps, they are no match what-so- ever for us." said Andrea.  
  
"I hope your right Andy..I hope your right." Said Alexandra.  
  
********  
  
Sailor Mars stopped Abrubtly.  
  
"What is it Mars?" asked Jupiter.  
  
"I got bad vibes..coming from the direction of Darien's apartment. We should Check it out.."she replied, running in that direction.  
  
"Right. I hope he's okay.." said Sailor Moon.  
  
They arrived at Darien's house momentarily.  
  
"Darien!! Darien!!! Open the door! Are you there?? DARIEN!!!" screamed Sailor Moon, Banging on the door.  
  
Darien opened the door, surprised to see all the scouts there.  
  
"Wha-" He yawned. "-What is it Serena? What's wrong? Why are you all here?" he questioned her.  
  
"Sailor Mars got some bad vibes coming from this way.." replied Mercury.  
  
"So Of Course, Serena got worried, so she and Mars took off down this way." Put in Venus.  
  
"yeah what they said." Said Sailor Moon, she turned Pale white as she glanced behind Darien.  
  
"DARIEN CHIBA!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!???" yelled Sailor Moon, as she pushed him out of her way, hard.  
  
He fell on the floor. He had never seen her so Angry.  
  
"It's Rini of course!" he laughed.  
  
"NO! Darien that "THING" is not Rini! That is not our daughter." said Sailor Moon, feeling a wave of Rage come over her.  
  
She looked down at Rini, her hair was all tattered, her clothes were ripped, her hands, face, arms, legs, stomach and chest were bleeding. She was filthy. She was in Her Scout form. Her wand was broken. and Her usual bright red eyes were a shade of Grey.  
  
"Oh My God! RINI! Wake up!!! Rini!!" shouted Sailor Moon, who had become Serena again.  
  
She was breathing hard. She had tears streaming down her face. She had lost the most important thing in the world to her.  
  
Chibi Small Lady Princess Serenity of Crystal Tokyo, had died.  
  
She broke down into hysterical tears.  
  
"Oh..Rini..Rini..No...How could this be.."she said, barely being able to talk. She stood up abruptly, she ran out of Darien's apartment, stumbling as she ran.  
  
Darien ran after her. "Serena! Wait!" he called.  
  
The other scouts were just on their knees speechless. Unable to say or do anything.  
  
Their Princess, the one they had fought so hard to Protect, was dead.  
  
Darien grabbed Serena's arm.  
  
"Listen...Serena..wait.." he said, holding her in his arms.  
  
"Darien..I can't believe it." she said.  
  
She broke down crying again.  
  
"Shh...It's okay My love..It'll be okay..We'll fix this.."he cooed softly, stroking her hair. He kissed the top of her head. He pulled her into a strong hug and kisses her softly.  
  
She kissed back and continued crying in his chest.  
  
He felt her tears hit his hands.  
  
Then he saw red.  
  
Authors note:  
  
Well, Another and the first Chapter of Cherry Blossoms Never Die finished!I've been working on it for a long while. I'm just happy to have it done. I'm sorry about the killing off of Rini,but my friend (lets use the name Renee' I won't give away her real name because she doesn't want me to on account of what she did)gave me the idea. She tried to kill herself a few years back. So...I used the idea of that. I really do like Rini, but then this really great story line came into my head and I used it. So, Have Happy Holidays all! and For those of you who don't celebrate anything, just stay happy,healthy, and safe. I couldn't have done it without my friends, Kyle(Lance), Jodi(Sissyish),Alky, Hannah(Leda), and everyone else! I love ya all and Thanks so Much! 


End file.
